


Schneewittchen war ein schönes Kind

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Costumes, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Das mit dem Partnerkostüm war eine Schnapsidee. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).



> Zur Feier des Tages der Muttersprache habe ich mich mal an einem ficlet auf deutsch versucht. Viel Spaß :)
> 
> P.S.: ja ich weiß, dass das Lied eigentlich von Dornröschen handelt ;)
> 
> Edit: Zuuuufällig habe ich erfahren, dass heute pinkheichou's Geburtstag ist... na dann passt ja alles... herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liebes! *chu*

Es gab Dinge, von denen Levi durchaus gerne geweckt wurde. Da gab es zum Beispiel den Duft von frischem Tee, Vogelgezwitscher oder das Gefühl von nackte Haut auf seiner. 

Dass sein Freund Eren wie ein Flummi ins Bett hopste und enthusiastisch an seiner Schulter rüttelte, gehörte nicht wirklich dazu.

“Levi! Leviiii! Ich hab mein Kostüm bestellt! Willst du mal sehen?” Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hielt er Levi sein Tablet vor die Nase.

“Spinnst du? Ich hätte fast ‘nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt! Wie spät ist es überhaupt?” Levi warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker und presste stöhnend sein Gesicht ins Kissen.

“Na komm schon, guck doch mal.” Eren schüttelte hartnäckig weiter.

“Eren”, knurrte es warnend aus dem Kissen. “Es ist sechs Uhr am Sonntagmorgen. Ich hab einen Kater, der sich gewaschen hat, und du schreist mir die Ohren voll. Verzieh dich jetzt und ich lass dich vielleicht leben.”

Eren kicherte. Völlig unbeeindruckt, der Scheißkerl. “Na gut, dann schlaf dich mal aus, Prinzessin. Aber ich würde mich beeilen. Du willst ja bestimmt ein _schickes_ Schneewittchen sein und nicht so einen ollen Restposten überwerfen.”

“Was zum Henker laberst du da, kein Mensch will Schneewittchen sein”, brummelte Levi.

“Aber sicher doch, mein Schatz. Wir haben gestern Abend gelost, weißt du nicht mehr?” Eren klopfte mit einer Hand dahin, wo er unter dem Deckenberg Levis Hintern vermutete, und verzog sich.

 _Trottel_. Levi zog sich die Decke über den schmerzenden Schädel und döste wieder ein.

Zwei Stunden später wachte er - diesmal dankenswerterweise von alleine - wieder auf. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein großes Glas Wasser, und in der Wohnung war es ruhig. Na also, ging doch. Das Wasser tat seinem ausgedörrten Mund gut, und er spürte einen Anflug von Dankbarkeit. Vielleicht hatte Eren sogar Tee gemacht? Der Gedanke munterte Levi so weit auf, dass er sich aus seinem warmen Kokon schälte und in Richtung Küche schlurfte.

Dort fand er tatsächlich eine Kanne kostbaren, goldfarbenen, wunderbar aromatischen Tee auf dem Stövchen vor. Daneben seine Lieblingstasse. Er goss sie randvoll und beäugte die Küche über den Rand, während er den ersten Schluck genoss. Alle Gläser gespült, alle Flaschen weggeräumt, keine Anzeichen mehr von dem Chaos gestern Abend. Levi konnte keine Parties ausstehen - zu viele Leute, zu viel Dreck, und er konnte null Alkohol vertragen, während Eren saufen konnte wie ein Ketzer und trotzdem am nächsten Morgen frisch und munter wieder aufwachte.

Der Vorteil war allerdings, dass Levi meistens darum herum kam, den Saustall wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Im großen und ganzen hatte er doch ein echtes Sahneschnittchen als Freund, dachte Levi. Leckerer Tee am Sonntagmorgen und eine aufgeräumte Wohnung, da konnte er doch fast über den Palaver von vorhin hinwegsehen.

Genau genommen hatte er den Vorfall schon so gut wie vergessen, als er durch die Wohnzimmertür einen Blick auf besagtes Sahneschnittchen warf. Eren saß mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa, in T-Shirt und dünner Sweathose (von der Levi aus Erfahrung wusste, dass sich darunter keine Unterhose befand), den unvermeidlichen Kaffee in Reichweite.

Er lächelte, als Levi sich neben ihm auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ und sich anlehnte.

“Na, besser?”, fragte er und drückte einen Kuss auf Levis wirres Haar. 

“Hmm-hmm. Danke für das Wasser. Und den Tee.”

“Gern geschehen, Prinzessin.”

Das brachte ihm einen Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen ein. “Lass den Blödsinn.”

“Aber wieso? Du bist doch meine Prinzessin. Mein süßes Schneewittchen.”

Levi runzelte die Stirn. “Damit hast du vorhin schon angefangen.”

Eren legte das Buch weg und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. “Sag mal, hast du so einen Filmriss? Unser Partnerkostüm?”

Partnerkostüm? Moment mal. Eren hatte ihn doch schon seit Wochen mit dem Quatsch gepestet. Er wollte unbedingt, dass sie zu Karneval passende Kostüme haben. Gestern Abend bei der Party hatte er sich dann mal wieder bei seinen Freunden ausgeheult, dass Levi so eine Spaßbremse war. Und dann… und dann…

… war Levi ziemlich angetrunken und auch ziemlich angefressen von der Nörgelei und hatte so etwas gesagt in der Art von Na gut, wenn es Eren denn glücklich machen würde, aber er würde eher tot überm Zaun hängen als so was Lahmarschiges machen wie Ernie und Bert oder Aronal und Elmex.

Und dann hatte irgend so ein Vollpfosten - wahrscheinlich er selber - die Idee gehabt, dass sie alle Vorschläge sammeln und auslosen.

“Ernsthaft? Schneewittchen und _ein_ Zwerg? Wer ist denn auf die Schnapsidee gekommen?”

Eren grinste und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. “Na also, du erinnerst dich doch. Das wird so toll, ich freu mich schon. Willst du mein Kostüm jetzt sehen?”

“Ich kann mich beherrschen”, brummelte Levi. Einen Moment später fiel ihm etwas ein. “Hey, wer hat überhaupt gesagt, dass _ich_ das Schneewittchen sein muss? Du bist doch viel größer als ich. Wenn überhaupt, sollte ich der Zwerg sein.”

“Wenn einer von uns so schön ist wie Schneewittchen, dann du. Schwarze Haare, helle Haut - noch ein Tick Lippenstift, und es ist perfekt.” Eren zog Levi auf seinen Schoß, küsste ihn unterm Kinn und ließ langsam die Hände über seinen Rücken wandern.

“Dich einschleimen bringt dich nicht weiter.” Levi verschränkte bockig die Arme, hielt aber die Luft an, als warme Finger unter den Bund seiner Shorts tauchten und Eren sanft mit der Zunge über seinen Hals fuhr.

“Mich aufgeilen auch nicht”, fuhr Levi fort, aber das klang nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

“Ach nein?” Levi konnte das Grinsen in Erens Stimme hören. “Ich kann es ja mal versuchen.”

Levi gab nach. “Meinetwegen. Aber die Arbeit machst _du_ heute. Und vorher”, er schob Erens Gesicht von sich, “muss ich erstmal duschen und Zähne putzen.”

**********

“Levi, jetzt ist schon eine Woche vergangen. Willst du nicht mal -”

“Gehst du mir schon wieder wegen dem Kostüm auf den Sack?”

“Wegen des Kostüms, Schatz.”

“Du kannst es wohl partout nicht abwarten, mich im Fummel zu sehen, was?”

“Darum geht’s doch gar nicht.” Eren schmollte. “Obwohl…”

Levi hatte die Nase voll. Aber sowas von. Besser, er brachte die Sache hinter sich, damit Eren endlich mal die Klappe hielt. Er schnappte sich seinen Laptop und verzog sich mit einem geknurrten: “Na schön, ich mach’s ja schon. Ich bestell das bescheuerte Kostüm.”

Die Suche nach Schneewittchen-Kostümen war ergiebig. Sehr ergiebig. Vom billigen Synthetik-Fummel bis zum maßgeschneiderten Unikat war alles dabei. Gefühlte 99% orientierten sich an dem bekannten Zeichentrickfilm. Levi war schon drauf und dran, sich halbherzig etwas Mittelpreisiges aus Stretch zu bestellen, das seinem Mangel an Oberweite Rechnung tragen würde, als er etwas anderes erblickte. Zufrieden grinste er in sich hinein. Das würde einfach perfekt sein. Wenn schon, denn schon.

**********

Es war noch eine ganze Weile hin bis Karneval, und Levi musste sich immer neue Verstecke für das Kostüm ausdenken, um es vor Erens neugierigen Griffeln zu bewahren. Schlussendlich gab Eren sich geschlagen - immerhin _hatte_ Levi ein Kostüm, das war für ihn die Hauptsache. Das einzige Utensil, das er zu sehen bekam, war ein knallroter (und kussechter) Lippenstift, der vielversprechend auf der Ablage im Badezimmer stand. Den Rest an Makeup würde Levi sich von seiner Cousine Mikasa borgen.

An Rosenmontag scheuchte Levi Eren durch eine sehr frühe Dusche, damit er sich mit einer gefühlten Tonne Tuben, Döschen, Tiegeln, Spitze, Rüschen und Schleifen im Bad ausbreiten konnte. Während er Schicht um Schicht an Makeup auftrug, war er Mikasa unendlich dankbar, dass sie so geduldig mit ihm geübt hatte, sonst hätte er spätestens bei der Wimperntusche das Handtuch geschmissen. So aber saß nach einer halben Stunde alles tadellos. Er hoffte bloß, dass er sich nicht zwischendurch gedankenlos über die Augen wischen und sich in einen Waschbären verwandeln würde.

Sich in das Kostüm zu zwängen war da schon abenteuerlicher. Es bestand aus einer weißen Dirndl-Bluse und einer blauen Corsage mit angesetztem gelben Rüschenröckchen. Betonung auf Röckchen. Das Ding bedeckte so gerade mal seinen Hintern. Darunter ein passender Slip, ebenfalls mit Rüschen besetzt. Die Strümpfe stellten ihn vor ein neues Problem - sie waren weiß, am oberen Rand mit Spitzen und Schleifen verziert und reichten bis zum halben Oberschenkel. So sehr er auch zog und zerrte, offensichtlich _sollten_ die Dinger ein gutes Stück unter dem Rock anfangen, um reichlich Blick auf nackte Schenkel zu lassen. Nachdem er die Strapse an den Strümpfen befestigt hatte, stellte er fest, dass er so den Slip nicht mehr ausziehen konnte, fluchte und machte alles nochmal rückgängig. Warum zum Teufel trugen die Models in Dessous-Katalogen immer den verdammten Slip _unter_ den Strapsen? Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das absolut null Sinn machte. Typischer Fall von irreführender Werbung. Zu guter Letzt schnürte er sorgfältig die Corsage mit den roten Bändern. Der erste Versuch war zu locker, und das Kleid kroch überall hin, wo es nicht sein sollte. Der zweite so fest, dass er bei einer falschen Bewegung akute Atemnot auslösen würde.

Levis Respekt vor Menschen, die so etwas regelmäßig auf sich nahmen - seien es nun Cosplayer, Drag Queens oder sonst was - wuchs. Er hatte es immer als affig abgetan, sich dramatisch aufzubrezeln, aber den Aufwand und die schiere Leidensfähigkeit, die damit verbunden waren, unterschätzt. Er nahm sich vor, sich Ru Paul’s Drag Race nochmal mit neuen Augen anzusehen.

Ein Haarband mit roter Schleife und ein paar schlichte Ballerinas vervollständigten den Aufzug. Levi wollte sein Glück nicht mit High Heels herausfordern. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass bei dem Aufzug viele Leute auf seine Füße achten würden.

Gerade als er dabei war, Puder und Lippenstift in ein apfelförmiges Handtäschchen zu stopfen, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.

“Bist du fertig, Schatz? Wir müssen bald los.”

Levis erste Worte, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, waren: “Mein Gott, siehst du bescheuert aus.”

Und es stimmte. Eren hatte sich in ein richtiges Klischee gestürzt - Strumpfhosen, Wams mit Gürtel, Zipfelmütze und - ja, tatsächlich - rot gemalte Wangen. Er sah aus wie eine ältere Ausgabe von dem Balg auf der Rotbäckchen-Flasche.

Außerdem glotzte er wie ein Goldfisch.

Levi konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich einmal im Kreis drehte. “Na? Gefall ich dir?”

Erens Hirn schien einen Kurzschluss erlitten zu haben, denn er konnte eine weitere Minute nichts weiter tun als blinzeln und den Mund auf- und zumachen.

“Das… Levi, was _ist_ das?”, brachte er schließlich hervor.

Levi klimperte unschuldig mit den getuschten Wimpern. “Ein Schneewittchen-Kostüm. Wie gewünscht.”

“Aber - aber es ist so _kurz_!”

“Ich mag’s gern luftig.”

So langsam schaltete Erens Blick von geschockt auf lüstern um. “Du stellst deinen halben Hintern zur Schau. Und deine Beine.”

Langsam ging er auf Levi zu, bis er ihn an die Wand gedrängt hatte. Seine Hände legten sich um Levis Oberschenkel, und er hob ihn mit einem Ruck hoch.

“Sieht mir mehr nach Schneeflittchen aus. Am liebsten würde ich die den ganzen Kram wieder ausziehen. Bis auf die Strümpfe.”

Levi legte seine Beine um Erens Taille und sah, wie dessen Pupillen sich weiteten. “Schneeflittchen und der geile Zwerg, wie? Tja… zu schade, dass wir erwartet werden. Und außerdem habe ich mir die ganze Arbeit nicht gemacht, damit du mir die Klamotten gleich wieder vom Leib reißt.” Geschickt schlängelte er sich aus Erens Griff.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und nahm die deutliche Beule in Erens Strumpfhose in Augenschein. “Irgendwie fand ich Karneval ja immer blöd, aber ich glaube, heute werde ich _sehr_ viel Spaß haben. War eine tolle Idee von dir mit dem Partnerkostüm. Helau!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless multi- and polyshipper.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
